Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to home automation systems and more specifically to a connection device for configuring components of a home automation system that are initially inaccessible on a Wi-Fi network.
Background Information
Home automation systems are becoming increasingly popular in both residential and commercial buildings. In a typical home automation system, one or more controllers organize the system. The controllers operates under directions from a user, received on user interface devices in communication with the controllers. The controllers may control endpoints that implement functions to change the environment, and in some cases collect environmental data. Depending on the type of home automation system, the nature of the controllers, user interface devices, and endpoints may vary. Further, the same device may sometimes operate as both a controller, a user interface device, and/or an endpoint, depending on its capabilities and current role. As used herein, the term “component” should be understood to refer generally to controllers, user interface devices, and/or endpoints of a home automation system.
A home automation system may include components related to any of a variety of different types of functions in the areas of lighting, climate control, audio/video, window shades and drapes, security and surveillance, communications, entry control, power management, and the like. For example, if the home automation system supports lighting control, controllers may include a lighting controller, user interface devices may include one or more remote controls and keypads, and endpoints may include load modules. Likewise, if the home automation system supports climate control, the controllers may include one or more heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) controllers (or HVAC control functionality integrated into general purpose controllers), the user interface devices may include one or more remote controls, and the endpoints may include one or more thermostats, sensors, and the like.
Some components may support wireless networking, and join and communicate over wireless local area networks (WLANs), or more specifically Wi-Fi networks. As used herein the term “Wi-Fi network” refers to a WLAN that is based on one or more of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. A Wi-Fi network may be used to pass control commands among the components to support ongoing home automation functions. While wireless networking circuitry may be readily integrated into components, configuring such components to join a Wi-Fi network and properly interact with one another may present challenges. Before a component has joined a Wi-Fi network, it may be inaccessible to other components via Wi-Fi communication.
In order to join a Wi-Fi network, a component typically must be configured with Wi-Fi settings, for example, a network name (e.g., service set identifier (SSID)), a security type (e.g., Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP), Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA) a password, addresses (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address, a subnet mask, an IP address of a gateway/router), etc. Also, the component may need to have its role defined, have its firmware updated, and/or be configured with bindings and controller setting, before it can properly interact with other components. However, some components of home automation systems may lack robust user interfaces themselves that allow a user to easily configure these settings. A component, for example, a lighting controller, a keypad, etc., may lack any sort of display screen that could show such a user interface. Users may be required to undertake cumbersome and inefficient means to configure components
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for configuring components of home automation systems, including Wi-Fi enabled components that may initially be inaccessible on a Wi-Fi network.